


Under the Same Flag

by ichiharu23



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiharu23/pseuds/ichiharu23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabbles/short scenes collection, no timeline, may turn M in future] If they had to explain it, they'd say that their relationship was complicated. Very complicated. The first time they met, they had hated each other with every fiber of their being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[ **Author’s Note:** Starting a string of drabbles to keep my hands and my lazy brain busy when I don’t feel like writing anything long. Warning that writing style and content might turn messy per chapter due to experimentation :p] 

* * *

 

**【1: Meeting】**

If they had to explain it, they’d say that their relationship was complicated.

_Very_ complicated.

The first time they met, they had hated each other with every fiber of their being.

Hideyoshi never understood why he would even have any interest in the weakling they had freshly captured from the battlefield.

He was only after Honda–that powerful weapon whom Hanbei had recommended to him, to help with his conquest of the country. Ieyasu had only come in as an extra attachment. An unwanted baggage. If it wasn’t for the fact that Honda would only listen to this sorry excuse of a boy, then Hideyoshi would have immediately ordered to get rid of him on spot.

Similarly, the young Ieyasu returned the feeling.

In his eyes, Hideyoshi was nothing but a power hungry tyrant, not afraid to destroy everything that he considered an obstacle. When Hanbei came offering an alliance, he had refused without a second thought, deciding to bite back even if it may be the last thing he did. He continued resisting even after they managed to capture him, refusing to bow down even if he dies.

It wasn’t until they had met face to face that things changed.

One look into the other’s eyes and they knew that they were in the presence of one destined for something big.

They knew that they were both not ones to be looked down upon.

 


	2. At What Price?

****If anything, their goals were the same. The young Ieyasu understood that, once they had talked it out.

Hideyoshi explained how the wars had weakened the country. He wanted to unite it–end the chaos so everyone could stand together as one. The boy thought that for once there was someone who could understand him.

Peace had been his dream for a long time. However, no matter how hard he tried, it wasn’t something that he could accomplish by himself. Not with his current strength. So when he found out that his new lord’s goal was the same, he had been overjoyed.

If it was the powerful Toyotomi Army, then there was a possibility. In which case, by all means, he wanted to offer a hand. Ieyasu remembered how Hideyoshi had frowned upon his cheerful hopefulness.

“Ieyasu, uniting the land is not something that would come at a low price,” he said.

“……?”

“As we proceed, we will come across people who will not bow down to us. And people who refuse unification. What would you do, then?”

“I–,” Ieyasu paused, but continued with a determined look, “I’ll try everything I can to convince them!”

As an experienced warlord, Hideyoshi chuckled, amused.

“And what if they failed to be convinced?”


	3. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hideyoshi watched him grow up. The Toyotomi had no place for the weak, and Ieyasu certainly had not let him down.

**【3: Progress】**

Hideyoshi watched him grow up.

He thought back on how green the young lord was when he first got here. But since he joined the Toyotomi, he had made sure to train him into a strong warrior.

The Toyotomi had no place for the weak, and Ieyasu certainly had not let him down.

He had grown up to be quite the fine young man.

“Ha!!”

Ieyasu struck at Hideyoshi with his spear. The large man easily blocked it with the back of his gauntlet. They held their position, the younger lord trying hard to push forward.

“Ieyasu… Although this is just a spar, you should be more serious. Is this all you’ve got after all that training?” Hideyoshi frowned, throwing his opponent back with a swing of his arm, “How long are you planning on letting yourself be just a punching bag?”

Ieyasu landed on his feet a little distance away, sliding into a halt. He grinned.

“Haha, Hideyoshi-kou! You’re tough as always,” he gripped his weapon, “But don’t worry, this is just the beginning!”

With a confident look, he charged at his lord again.

“Here I come!!”

Leaping into the air, Ieyasu raised his spear. Hideyoshi prepared himself for the incoming attack.

However, instead of swinging the spear at him, the young lord swung it towards the ground.

“……!”

A bright light covered the field as the ground cracked and split, whipping up a thick cloud of dust as the force knocked a surprised Hideyoshi back.

He quickly recovered and readied himself to avoid falling over. However, the moment he landed on his feet, from out of the dust cloud came Ieyasu, ready with another blow aimed at him.

“Khh–!”

Surprised and unprepared, Hideyoshi raised both his arms in defense. Ieyasu continued to attack relentlessly, determination in his eyes.

“Hideyoshi-kou! I’ll win the spar this time and show you how much I’ve grown!” he exclaimed, swinging his spear again powerfully.

“Ieyasu–!”

Hideyoshi was quite surprised that his vassal managed to drive him into a momentary pinch. Even so, just this much would be nothing compared to his own years of experience.

Managing to finally recover and catch up, he grabbed at Ieyasu’s spear in an interval of the attacks. Getting a hold of it, he gripped the handle firmly, stopping his opponent’s movements.

“What?!”

With a powerful swing, Hideyoshi flung him off.

“Whoa–!!”

Ieyasu crashed on the ground a little away. Hard.

“…Hmph,” Hideyoshi straightened himself, stabbing the spear into the ground and looking at him, “Looks like you’ll still need some practice.”

“Gah, damn it!!” Ieyasu cursed frustratedly, sitting up. “I thought that this time it would work for sure! Why–?!!”

“……,” Hideyoshi stared at him, “Just complaining about it wouldn’t do anything.”

“…I know…,” Ieyasu stood up, dusting off his pants and clothes. He walked over to Hideyoshi to collect his spear.

“Hideyoshi-kou, thanks for the spar today,” he said, bowing at his lord after taking back his weapon.

Turning away and getting ready to leave, Ieyasu gripped his spear tightly.

“I swear, I’ll get better and make you proud someday.”

He nodded at his lord again and left. Hideyoshi watched him until he walked out of sight. Then looking back to the cracks in the field, the corner of his lips curved up a little.

‘ _I’m sure you will._ ’


End file.
